Tsuna Dragneel
by Heart of Fire and Ice
Summary: Something went wrong. So worng that a war borke out with none of Tsunas friends srviving. Tsuna was about to give up on his own life when he found himself some where other than the battle faild. Not only that, but his body for whatever reason is a one year old! How will Tsuna tagging along with Fairy Tail go down? I don't know yet...let's see what my mind brings up. *evil grin*
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna Dragneel

**AN: The idea for this strory was inspiered by khr1410, and I got permition to my own virtion of 'The Dragneel Siblings'. If you want to make sure pm khr1410.**

**Warnings: No beta reader, wrighter is dislxsic, updates may be slow (depends on how much school/life wants to keep me buisy), and chapers can be long or short.**

Ch 1

**BOOM!**

There was an explosion to Tsunas' left as he ran through the battle field. He was running away, and he heated it. He went into battle with all of his guardians, and he saw all of them die in front of his eyes. There was no way he could win by himself, so he ran, and hoped to survive for his fallen friends.

'I can't run forever.' Tsuna thought as he was running out of breath and tiers came from his eyes.

Tsuna slowed down some to catch his breath and check on his injuries quickly. His right arm was broken, he had scrapes on almost all of his exposed skin, and he was pretty sure his right arm wasn't the only thing broken. Tsuna stopped by a wall that was barley standing and slid to the ground using the wall to support him. Tsuna was starting to lose his energy and fast. He didn't even resister his ring growing warm on his finger when he closed his eyes. But when he opened them, there was no battle, he wasn't heart, and there was no wall he was leaning agents.

The next thing he notices was that his body didn't respond the way he wanted it to. He tried to get off the ground, but fell face first back on the ground.

'What the-' Tsuna thought as he looked down at his body, he was wearing an oversized orange shirt that looked like a dress on him. 'I'm in the body of a one year old! Is this how Reborn felt when he was turned into one? Now I understand why he was pissed at first.'

However, Tsuna didn't have any more time to think on it, because he was picked up and faced a kid with pink hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" The pink haired boy wearing a red shirt and brown pants asked, he couldn't be more than two years old.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up here." Tsuna stuttered a little.

The pink haired boy closed his eyes and made a 'humm' sound as if he was thinking about something.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. "I'll take you back with me and you'll be my little brother! My names Natsu Dragneel, do you know your name?" He asked.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before answering, "Um, you can call me Tsuna, but do you really think it's okay? Taking me with you, and can you please put me down?"

Natsu only grinned wider. "I'm sure Igneel will take you in. After all, he took me in!"

Natsu then carried Tsuna, despite his protests, to the cave where Igneel was waiting for him.

"DAAD! I found someone! Can we keep him?" Natsu called.

Tsuna heard something big move around in the cave and his hyper intuition told him to not get on its bad side. A few seconds later a red dragon came out of the cave.

"And tell me, Natsu, why would let him stay when I have enough trouble with you?" The dragon, which Tsuna guessed was Igneel, asked.

Natsu looked like he was going to argue with Igneel, but Tsuna cut him off. "S-s-sorry f-for in-intruding, sir, I-I'll go n-now." Tsuna was shaking from fear and aw at the dragon, even as he is now, he could feel the power the dragon gave off.

Igneel turned his attention to Tsuna (which he wasn't sure he wanted) and nodded.

"I see you have manners boy," Igneel said. "Fine, if you stay, you have to teach this boy over here manners, understand?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Good, now what's your name? I don't think you want me to just keep calling you boy." Igneel said.

"T-tsuna." He replied just before Natsu gave out a yell.

"Yosh! I got a little brother!" And some fire accidently came out of his mouth.

Tsunas' eyes were wide and his mouth was open when he saw that, but before he could voice the question he had, Igneel answered it.

"That is fire dragon slayer magic. While you're here with us I'll teach it to you as well as Natsu." With that Igneel turned back into the cave and the two boys followed him.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Natsu and Tsuna were lying in a field looking at the sky, just relating, when Tsuna got an idea.

"Hey Natsu-nii, do you want to train with me a little later?" He asked.

Because their heads were touching each other, Tsuna didn't see the way Natsus' face paled at the thought.

"Hehe, no, I'm good Tsuna." Natsu said while thinking, 'That's not training, that's pure torcher!'

At that Tsuna sighed. He was trying to use Reborns' training methods to help both of them grow stronger with their magic, which they both mastered summoning, but still needed to improve putting the fire into an attack. However Natsu can be really fast when it came to avoiding his training. Tsuna was wearing a white shirt with brown pants and he put his hand on the orange scarf Igneel gave him, Natsu had a white one with a pinkish tint to it (other than that he had on the same closes but in a bigger size), to loosen it sum. Then Tsuna sniffed the air and bolted up.

Natsu, who was surprised to suddenly not feel Tsunas' soft hair on his head, prompted himself on his elbows.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I can't smell dad. H-he was just there a minute ago." Tsuna said with worry in his voice. He didn't want Igneel to disappear, he was the best father figure he ever had.

Natsu sniffed the air as well. "Ah, you're right, I can't smell him either. Um why don't we head back to the cave and wait for him to come back?" Natsu said in a rare moment of him acting like the older brother.

Tsuna nodded his head and they went in the cave. They had enough food for a week in the cave, but after five days of Igneel not coming back, Tsuna convinced Natsu to take the remaining food and leave the cave. Not long after that they came to Magnolia, Natsu was acting like his normal over active self and braking things. Thankfully, it was nothing big or expensive, so Tsuna was able to keep them moving by apologizing using his puppy dog eyes. That is, until Natsu ran into an old man.

"I am so sorry sir," Tsuna said when he reached the old man and Natsu on the floor. The old man was wearing a white shirt with a symbol on the front (Fairy Tale) a gray jacket and black shorts. Tsuna helped the old man up and when he saw Natsu try and get up he stepped on his back.

"Natsu! You should watch where you're going! Now apologize to him." Tsuna said grinding his foot into his back.

"Owowowow! Sorry! Sorry!" Was all Natsu could say before the old man spoke.

"What do you two boys think you're doing being out here at this time of day? I'm sure your parents must be worried about you." He said.

"We're looking for him!" Natsu said before Tsuna could stop him. "Have you seen a big red dragon named Igneel?"

"Dragon?" The man mumbled. "Tell me boys, are you two dragon slayers?"

"That's what our magic is called yes." Tsuna said, for some reason he felt that he could trust the old man.

The old man looked as if what Tsuna just said confirmed something for him.

"Well then, why don't you boys follow me?" He asked.

Tsuna gave him a short nod and started following him and dragging Natsu on the ground behind him. When they stopped, they were in front of a big building with the same symbol as the one on the old mans' shirt on it. The old man opened the double doors to the place and let the boys take the place in. The place was spaceish(SP?) with a bar, a lot of tables and people.

"Welcome to Fairy Tale." The old man said.

"This is a guild isn't it?" Natsu asked and the old man smiled and nodded.

Natsu ran off into the crowd before Tsuna could stop him…again.

'And I'M the younger brother.' Tsuna thought and then turned to the old man. "Are you the master of the place?" He asked.

"Haha, yes I am. My name is Makarov, and I do believe that I never got your names." He said as he laughed.

Tsunas' eyes widened when he realized that and did a 90 degree bow. "Sorry, my name is Tsuna Dragneel and my older brother is named Natsu Dragneel."

Master Makarov patted his head when they heard Natsu yell.

"YOSH! STRIPPER FIGHT ME!"

Tsuna quickly ran over to where Natsu was to see him and another kid with black hair and had nothing but his boxers on about to fight. Before either of them could start the fight Tsuna jump kicked Natsu in the head and a girl in armor with red hair punched the other kid.

"Gray don't fight the new members and put some close on!" She yelled at him as she stomped and grinded her foot on him.

"Y-yes Erza." Gray said into the ground.

Meanwhile Tsuna had Natsu on his back, grabbed his scarf and started bagging his head on the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not go picking a fight with everyone you see!?" Tsuna yelled. After a minute of that he stopped and left Natsu knocked out.

He turned to Erza. "I'm sorry for my older brother, he has a really thick skull."

Everyone who heard and saw that was in shock. 'He's the younger brother and he acts like Erza when he's yelling at someone.' Was what half of them were thinking, the other half was thinking, 'That cute little thing did that?'

As Tsuna and Erza started talking, everyone had a bad feeling about the future for the two boys on the ground.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"You know," Erza started as she walked with Tsuna back to the guild from training. "The training we do can be seen as torcher right?"

"Yes, I know, what brought this up?" Tsuna asked. He had his hands behind his head and started to walk backwards to face Erza while they were talking.

"Then why do you double what you give Natsu and Gray when you're training yourself?" She asked.

Tsuna turned around and answered, "Well, Natsu-nii and Gray are rare people."

Erza put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said 'explain'. Tsuna smiled at her and found a place to sit, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk. Erza followed suit in front of him and waited for him to continue.

"Natsu-nii and Gray are two very truthful people," Tsuna started. "People tell lies every day to anybody they can. Sure people tell the truth sometimes, but people have to work for it. But those two are truthful, people hurt people like them, that's why there so hard to find." He took a deep breath preparing for the yelling Erza might give him when he said his next sentence. "So I'm training harder to protect them."

"Idiot." Erza whispered, but she knows Tsuna heard her. "You don't have to go that far. You coul-" Erza was cut off when a giant egg landed in-between them.

The egg had orange flame designs on it and Tsuna felt that he had to protect the egg for some reason. So Tsuna picked the egg up and told Erza that he was going on ahead if she wanted to stay behind for some reason. Erza just shook her head and followed him back to the guild. When they got to the guild they saw all the kids gathered around another egg like the one they found, but blue.

"Natsu-nii, what's this?" Tsuna asked as he placed his egg next to Natsus'.

"Isn't it obvious Tsuna? These are dragon eggs! So we have to hatch them!" Natsu was so pumped up that he had some fire coming from his mouth.

While Natsu was going on his little rant about the eggs, Erza was in a glaring contest with Mirajane, and everyone was just doing their own thing like every other day in Fairy Tale. So Tsuna took his egg and went to where he normally stays when Natsu and Lisanna left to build a temporary home for when they take care of the egg.

The next day, after some confusion on where Natsus' egg went, both of them hatched. But it wasn't dragons like Natsu hoped for, they were two flying cats. A blue cat was hatched from Natsus' egg when an orange appeared from Tsunas'. Natsu named his cat and new partner Happy because he made the people around him happy, and Tsuna named his cat and partner Lion because the cat reminded him of his box weapon. But his box weapons name sounded too close to Natsus' so he went with Lion.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

A few years have passed after Lisanna died the test to become an S-class wizard came and gone. Tsuna was now an official S-class wizard and Mirajane stepped down from being an S-class wizard to just work behind the bar. They allowed her to serve the food and drinks, but not much else, since she was still young.

Tsuna, who was wearing a black shirt with an orange jacket that only covered his shoulders, white pants and the scarf he got from Igneel, was curtly looking at the S-class job request board trying to decide which job to take. Tsuna then saw a request about finding an ancient artifact hidden in someplace. The request didn't say what the idiom could be, so he took it, and left to tell Natsu he was leaving. He found him fighting with Gray again over something, he gave up trying to keep track about what they would fight about.

"If you two want something to do that badly, than I could always train you, you know." Tsuna said and they froze.

"I-it's ok Tsuna, we were just playing." Gray said as he put his arms around Natsu and Natsu did the same saying 'Aiy' as if he was Happy.

Tsuna looked at them with disbelieving eyes but said, "Natsu, I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to do a job, I'll be back in a few days." Tsuna then turned to walk away, but then he remembered something. "Oh, and Gray?"

Gray gulped and nodded to show he was listening.

"You might want to put some close on." And he left when he heard Gray yell and start putting his close back on.

About a half hour later Tsuna was on a train having motion sickness and Lion was patting his back.

"Ni Tsuna, you ok?" Lion asked, this was his first time seeing Tsuna sick.

Tsuna nodded and said, "J-just make sure w-we get o-off at the r-right place, a-and I'll buy you t-ten fish."

"Ten?!" Lion exclaimed. "You amazing Tsuna! We have to get off now!" Lion then grabbed Tsuna by the back of his shirt and dragged him off the train.

When they were off the train Tsuna coughed some more and stood up straighter.

"Tanks Lion, I'll buy you five fish here and five when we get back." Tsuna said and started walking to where the job was with Lion flying behind him.

"Heh? But why can't I have all ten now?" Lion asked.

"Because we need to take the train back home and I don't want to buy 20 fish." Tsuna said and Lion was grumbling about something behind him.

After a couple of days, the job was completed, and Tsuna and Lion were walking back to the train station.

"How is this an ancient idiom?" Tsuna asked himself as he examined the object in his hand.

It was a rusty chain with six boxes on it. The boxes had thick slits in them as if there was something meant to be put in them. Over all, though, it reminded Tsuna of the chain he had to wear in the battle of the rings with Xanxas.

Lion pulled him out of his thoughts when he said the three dreaded words.

"The trains here."

Tsuna passed out right there and lion had to drag him on and off the train.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please reviwe!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna Dragneel

Ch 2

The moment Tsuna got back he started hearing about a Fairy Tale member destroying a dock. Tsuna couldn't help but to think that it was Natsu who destroyed it.

'I'm going to have to give him some 'training' for destroying the dock. And if it wasn't him, well he needs the training anyway.' Tsuna thought as they went buy a river on their way to the guild.

Normally Tsuna tries to avoid the river, because it reminds him of his other (surprisingly less crazy) life. He would always think of the time his friends trained him for that field day game that still ended with them losing, but they had fun. But there was another reason why he went by the river, he still needed to buy Lion his fish, and there was a fish stand by the river.

Lion was eating the first of the five fish and was walking beside Tsuna. When the two got close enough to see the guild, they could see what looked like ice and fire magic coming from the roof and the whole place looked like it was dancing. The last Tsuna checked, that only happens when two certain wizard fight. Tsuna then had a dark aura around him that even Lion noticed.

'I wonder if he is going to get Gray as well. I might need to start digging graves for those three.' Lion thought as he scooted away from Tsuna.

Tsuna opened the door and stepped inside. The people who were near the door saw him and went stiff, everyone else didn't notice him because they were either doing their own thing or watching Natsu and Gray fight. Lion flew around some people as a warning that they were back and they should take cover.

Natsu and Gray had their heads bumped together as they glared at each other. Tsuna briefly registered a new blond girl talking to Mira with a worried expiration on her face before he punched Natsu in the back of the head and got Gray in the proses.

"HOW HIT-aw no" Natsu started out with fire in his eyes, but when he saw Tsuna and his murder aura, he paled.

Gray also looked pissed off as he started getting off the floor but froze when he saw Tsuna.

"Both of you prepare for training tomorrow at 6 AM and if you're late I'm doubling the training." Tsuna said with venom in his voice and they both passed out.

"Um excuse me." A voice came from behind him.

Tsuna turned to see the blond girl that was talking to Mira behind him. She had on a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a short dark blue skirt. Tsuna also saw that she had a ring of keys around her waist.

Tsuna smiled. "Yes? I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you, are you new here?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, my name is Lucy. I just joined today, may I ask who you are? Mira wouldn't tell me." Lucy said.

Tsuna laughed. "That's fine, welcome to Fairy Tale, and I'm Tsuna Dragneel, Natsus' younger brother. And this," Tsuna motioned for Lion to come over there. "Is my partner, Lion."

Lucys' eyes widened slightly. "Younger brother? But from what I saw, I thought you would be the older brother."

While Tsuna and Lucy were talking, Natsu and Gray were head-butting and glaring at each other again. That was until Tsuna turned around for a brief moment, then they were acting like best friends until Tsuna turned back around, and then they were back at it.

Lucy was watching this with curiosity when Tsuna spoke.

"Yes, I get that a lot, but Natsu is my older brother even if he doesn't normally act like it." He said. "So how are you likening it here so far?"

"This place is very energetic, and chaotic." Lucy grind. "I love it!"

"That's good-" Tsuna was cut off by a young boy who was yelling at Master Makarov.

"You have to find him! He said he would be back three days ago! Why are you just sitting on your butt!?" The kid who was yelling had dark hair and was wearing a green shirt with brown shorts.

"Romeo," Master Makarov said. "Your father is a Fairy Tale wizard. Have some faith in him. He'll be back."

But Romeo was having none of it he yelled at Makarov one more time and ran out of the building. Makarov 'humed' and grabbed a jug of beer and started drinking. Tsuna excused himself from talking to Lucy and went over to Makarov. Makarov was wearing a blue and orange striped everything, including a hat that had what looked like two bent horns on it.

"Ah, Tsuna! You're back! How was the request?" He said when he saw Tsuna.

"It went fine, thank you for asking," Tsuna replied. "What's up with Romeo? He isn't normally that loud. Has he been hanging around Natsu again?"

"Yes and no. His farther took a request about a week ago, and hasn't come back yet."

Tsuna nodded and noticed that Natsu disappeared. He had a feeling that he was going to find Romeos' father, so he walked up to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, why don't you follow Natsu?" He asked.

Lucy blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"Well you've seen how destructive Natsu can be right?" Lucy nodded. "Can you keep an eye on him for me? I have something else to do and can't go with him."

Lucy thought about it for a bit and then agreed. "I'll watch him, but I think that's all I can do."

Tsuna sighed in relief, at least someone besides Happy will be with him. "Thank you, I'll see you when you get back."

Tsuna then left to go to where he and Lion lives, Natsu and Tsuna agreed that they weren't always live together, but they had to live close to each other. Lion flew up beside him.

"Ney~ Tsuna, why did you ask that girl to go with Natsu and Happy?" Lion asked.

"Her name is Lucy, Lion, not 'that girl'," Tsuna said. "And I asked her to go because she might be able to help Natsu fight."

"I don't get it." Lion said. "Doesn't Happy do that?"

Tsuna opened the door to the house, which was in a tree, and walked in. The place had a homey vibe with a couch and some side tables in the living room. The kitchen was a decent size, not too big and not too small, but was hardly ever used since he spends most of his time in the guild and they have food there. There were two bed rooms up stares, one's for him and Lion and the other for any guest who may come by.

"Yes Happy does that, but Lucy may be able to help in a different way." Tsuna said as he took off the jacket he normally has on. "Lucy can attack the enemy as well as distract them if needed, Happy is manly either the distraction or is helping Natsu into the air so he can give an aerial attack."

"Oh, I see." Lion said as he flew over to where the couch is.

The living room was decorated with a lot of pictures of people from the guild. Tsuna smiled at some of the pictures and made a mental note to start getting some more but with Lucy in them.

"Lion, we should head to bed soon, it's getting dark and we need to be up early so we can train Natsu and Gray." Tsuna said as he picked Lion up from the couch and cared him to the bed room.

Lion didn't make any objections and snuggled into Tsunas' arms. The room was filled with artifacts of different kinds because of the request he takes. Tsuna put Lion in a hammock that was next to his bed, and he patted Lions' head and he fell asleep. Tsuna then got on the floor and pulled out a box from under the bed. It was a simple wooden box, but it held something very important. Tsuna opened the box and reviled the Vongola Sky Ring.

Tsuna looked at it sadly as he put it on his finger. The ring brought back so many good and bad memories, that he didn't know if he should hide it from the world, or just keep it close to him. And bring back memories was all the ring did. He tried to light the ring with his resolve, like he had done so many times in the past, but the ring didn't light. Tsuna didn't know if the reason behind it was because of the world he was in right now or something else. But he didn't care, he has the dragon slayer magic to protect his friends, so he was happy.

With that in mind, Tsuna put the ring back in the box, which has a spell on it, and put it back under the bed, and went to sleep.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

The next morning Tsuna and Lion got up at 4 AM to prepare for the training they were going to put Natsu, Gray, and maybe Lucy through. When they got to the guild they saw Romeo sitting on the front steps with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down. So Tsuna sat next to him.

"Are you worried about them?" Tsuna asked.

Startled Romeos' head shot up. When he saw it was Tsuna and Lion he calmed down.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii, Lion." Romeo said.

"Hey, but that doesn't answer my question. Romeo, are you worried about them?" Tsuna asked again.

Romeo was silent for a minute before he sighed and nodded.

Tsuna ruffed Romeos' hair and said, "That's fine. Just don't worry so much that it makes other people worried ok?"

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked as Lion wormed himself into Romeos' lap.

"Say, Romeo, were you out here all night? Your lap is kind of cold." Lion asked and stated.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, so I came here." Romeo said.

Tsuna sighed. "This is what I mean. Romeo, if you get so worried that you stop taking care of yourself, then _I'm_ going to be worried about _you._"

Romeos' eyes widened with realization. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii, I don't want you to be worried about me." He said.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, but it's not just me. It can be anyone around you. You're a good kid with a good heart Romeo, don't lose it, and have faith in other people who are helping you out. See look." Tsuna pointed to the right.

When Romeo looked where Tsuna was pointing, he saw Natsu and Lucy supporting his farther in between them. Romeo got up so fast that he knocked Lion out of his lap, but since Tsuna saw that coming so he caught Lion. Tsuna saw that Natsu was hurt in various places, so he decided that his training could wait, but that left Gray and Lucy.

Tsuna then walked up to the group. "Come on, lets' get you guys inside so we can treat you." He said as he bent down and took Lucys' place on supporting Romeos' father.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

A few days passed since then and Tsuna mad sure he got Natsu, Gray, and Lucy into training. And mean-less to say but, they didn't really like it. But right now everyone was relating in the guild and having a good time, that was until Loki came running in.

"She's back!" He yelled.

"Who's back?" Mira asked, she was behind the bar as usual.

"ERZA!" Loki yelled and everyone froze.

Lucy was confused since she didn't know who Erza was, but she didn't say anything thinking that she'll find out. As it turned out, Lokis' warring was in vain, because in the doorway stood a girl with red hair and in armor. She was holding a giant horn that was decorated over her head and she walked in. The whole round shook when she put down, and then she started yelling at the other members about whatever they were doing wrong.

When she got to Natsu and Gray, they were already hugging each other and acting like Happy whenever she talked to them.

"Erza! It's good to see you again." Tsuna said as he hugged Erza.

"Ah, Tsuna, it's good to see you too. How did the job go?" She asked.

Tsuna smiled. "It went good. We gained a new member since you left." He told her.

"Really?" Reza looked instructed but push whatever she was thinking aside. "I'll have to meet the person later, have you seen Master anywhere?"

"Master is at the Masters meeting two tones over." Mira said. "Is there something you need? I could message him for you."

Erza shook her head. "No, thanks for the offer, but since I cannot talk to him right now, I'll have to act on my own. Natsu, Gray, Tsuna, I need your help will you form a team with me?"

Everyone in the guild was shocked. No one has ever thought of putting _Gray_ and _Natsu_ on a team together before. And just what is Erza going agents to need both of them _and_ Tsuna?

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

On the train to the next town over, Reza explained what happened and the plane to Gray and Lucy, since Natsu and Tsuna was passed out due to motion sickness and Happy and Lion ware trying to take care of them.

"So we're going after Eisenwald, who stole something called 'lullaby'?" Gray summarized when Erza was through.

"Yes, and he is more than likely to bring most if not all of his guild to help him out. That's why I asked you for your help." Erza said.

Gray stayed silent and Lucy was looking worriedly at Natsu and Tsuna.

"Are they going to be ok?" She asked.

"Hum? Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing them on a moving vehicle. (AN: The bout thing that happened in episode 1 never happened, Natsu just beat the shit out of that fake guy.) Yes, they'll be fine, this always happens." Gray said looking bored.

By that time the train reached its destination so everyone, but Natsu, got off. By the time they realized that Natsu was missing, the train departed. Reza was blaming herself and telling Lucy to hit her, Gray was shaking his head and Lion was standing behind Tsuna who was glaring at Happy.

"Why didn't you help him off the train?" He asked, his voice danger sly calm.

Happy was shaking some and had the begins of tears in his eyes. "B-but he s-said he was r-right behind me." Happy sniffled.

"Happy, you should know by now," Lion started. "When it comes to Natsu he is _never_ right behind you on a vehicle."

Happy was now sulking in a random corner.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

By the time they were able to get to Natsu, the train carriage they were on was already destroyed. When Tsuna saw how bad the train was his hand caught fire and he punched Natsu in the face.

"You idiot! Do you know how much that is going to cause to repair? Now I might have to take another job sooner than I planed!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"Sorry." Natsu mumbled as he got off the ground.

Erza walked up to Natsu and pulled his head to her armor (there was this claing sound after she did that) and said, "Well it doesn't matter right now. Right now lets' just be glad Natsu is safe. Now Natsu, what made you go all out here?"

"Hum? Oh, there was this guy mocking the guild, and he was saying how some guy named Eisenwald would some lullaby to get rid of us." Natsu summarized before he got slapped by Erza.

"You fool! Why didn't you stop him!? He's the guy were after! Didn't you pay attention when I was briefing you!?"

Tsuna watched Erza slap Natsu for about a minute before he spoke up. "As much as I'd love to stay here and watch Erza beat Natsu, we should leave now before they get too far away. Don't you think so Erza?"

Erzas' hand stopped in the air and she dropped Natsu.

"Yes, lets' go." And Erza went to the magic car followed by everyone else. Tsuna throw Natsu in the car before he could recover from Erza slapping him and run away.

On the way to the train station Lucy told them, minus Natsu because he was knocked out, Lullaby and about how many people it could kill. She remembered when Natsu said that Eisenwald would _use_ lullaby. Erza after hearing what lullaby could do, drove the magic car they were on faster. Gray was on top of the car and was yelling at Erza to slow down. Erza refused saying that the faster they get there the more lives they would save. Tsuna was flying next to the car with the help of Lion. Tsuna didn't want to be in the car for two reasons, one, it was a car and he didn't want to end up like Natsu (in fact Natsu being on the car right now is part of his punishment). Two, Erza was driving. Don't get him wrong, he loves her as a friend and all, but her driving is insane even in his book.

"Erza! I'm going on ahead! Don't tier yourself out, got it!? Lion!" Tsuna yelled over the wind.

Lion gave a short nod and flew faster. When they got there, the grads were already knocked out, so they went straight to the lobby area. But, who Tsuna saw in the crowed of the dark guild when he got there, made his breath stop.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto," He whispered with his eyes wide.

**AN: Thank you all for everything! I hope this is a desent chapter. If you went to my profile you know that the next time I will try to update this is in two weeks. sorry if you think that that is too long, but that is the only way I could work around my life, at least until summer. Anyway, I want to thank you all again, pleas review!**

**P.S. I own nothing...forgot to say that first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna Dragneel

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and followers! And I just have a few things to say, 1) there was a worning about spelling in the first chapter, so please don't remind me about it T.T 2) I know I'm late with my other story, but I put something on the summery, very important. 3) I may have just gotten grounded from my parents. I don't know the detals yet, but don't expect a quick update next time. And again, thank you all for reading this story, I know it's not the best out there.**

Ch 3

Gokudera and Yamamoto were in a dark guild. Tsuna couldn't believe it. What could have happened to them to make them join a dark guild? Tsuna immediately blamed himself, if he was stronger in his 'other life', this wouldn't have happened. Whatever that was. Gokudera was wearing a red shirt with black crosses on it and black pants. He also had different sized dynamite around his waist. Yamamoto had on a light blue tee shirt under a white jacket that he buttoned up. Yamamoto had his sword resting on his left shoulder. (AN: Actually, you know what? Picture what they are wearing whatever you want. Just know that they are there and they have their weapons.)

Tsuna couldn't think of it long though, because Erza and the others came in. Erza looked like she had went to stand next to Tsuna while Gray went to the other side of him. Natsu was doing whatever weird thing he does when he's motion sick, it looked like a cross between throwing up and passing out. And happy was standing near them as he talked to Lucy about something he forgot.

Tsuna was so busy observing the others who arrived, that he missed Gokudera and Yamamoto have a quick conversation.

"Hey, Gokudera, is he?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera nodded. "I think he is. You know what that means right?"

Yamamoto smirked. He was about to say something to Tsuna when Erza yelled something.

"Where is Eisenwald? Tell me where he is!" She stepped in front of the others and gave off her most commanding look.

"I'm right here, Fairy Flies." A voice came from on top of the large tall clock in the station.

Eisenwald was sitting on the clock with one of his lags over the other knee. He had black swirly tattoos, a dark blue scarf, and black and dark blue and white puffy pants.

"Though I have to wonder," He said. "Will five of you flies be able to take on the whole dark guild?"

Tsuna felt himself getting annoyed, all he wanted to do right now was talk with his two old friends, but this guy was talking.

"Five?" He asked. "There aren't five of us here. There are nine of us."

Erza snapped her head in Tsunas' direction. "Nine? I thought you were going to say seven. Why did you say nine? Who else is coming?" Erza didn't even take a breath as she asked her questions.

One of the dark guild members laughed.

"What? You don't even know who your allies are? How pathetic!"

Tsuna smirked. "No, I don't know who my allies are. I know who my friends are. I also know that they will not hurt me, in the life before, or now." Tsuna looked Gokudera and Yamamoto in the eyes and saw that their eyes were smiling.

'I can find out what they were doing with the dark guild later, right now we need to beat them.' He thought as he let his hand catch fire.

"It doesn't matter." Eisenwald said from the clock. "They're all going to be dead soon anyway. Why don't you follow me if you can, Flies?"

With that Eisenwald disappeared using his wind magic and the dark guild attacked.

Erza commanded Natsu and Gray to follow Eisenwald and everyone else to fight with her. Since it was Erza who gave the command, the two of them ran off with their arms around each other saying 'Aiy' like Happy. As Erza and Lucy was fight the dark guild, Tsuna fought Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna swung his hand over Yamamotos' head as he ducked.

"Care to explain what you two are doing here?" He asked as they 'fought'.

Gokudera throw a bomb at Tsuna, which he easily dogged.

"So you know that we remember you?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna moved in to hit Gokudera when Yamamoto blocked his way. "Well, you just confirmed it, I had a feeling that you two remembered me when I saw your eyes."

Yamamoto smirked. "Well it seems you're the same Tsuna. Now how about we stop 'fighting'? Your friend already took out the rest of the guild."

Tsuna stopped and looked behind him. Sure enough, Erza was standing in the middle of most of the dark guild. But there was still one standing. He was a very round guy with green hair. (AN: You know who I'm talking about right? The creepy wimp in episode 7.)

"These people aren't human." He mumbled. "I have to get out of here."

He then used his magic to melt into the wall and runaway.

"Tic, he always was a coward." Gokudera said as he watched him leave.

Tuna turned to Lucy and Happy. "Could you two please go after him?"

"Huh? But what could I do?" Lucy asked.

Tsuna used his puppy dog eyes. Lucy looked shocked that he could make such an adorable face. Slowly she nodded and ran off after the guy. Erza switched back into her first armor from the sword armor and dropped to her knees.

"Erza!" Tsuna ran to Erza and saw that she was sweating and looked paler than she should. "You drove the car faster than you could, did you?"

Erza took in some deep breaths before she answered. "Maybe, so Tsuna, are thesis the other allies you mentioned? I saw how when you dogged each other's attacks, they hit other members of the dark guild."

Tsuna blinked. "We did?"

"Yeah Tsuna, why do you think we attacked the way we did?" Yamamoto asked.

"I just thought you guys were just making it look convincing. And yes Erza, these are the other two allies. This is Gokudera and Yamamoto." Tsuna pointed to them when he said their names.

Erza gave Tsuna a blank look before turning to the two.

"And why are you in the dark guild if you are our side?" Erza asked.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and laughed some. "Yeah, funny story about that you see-"

"We don't have to tell you anything lady. The only person I'm going to talk to is tenth." Gokudera cut Yamamoto off.

Erza would have run throw him with her sword for the disrespect, if it weren't for Tsuna standing in the way.

"Gokudera, Erza is my friend and I respect her a lot, do not talk to her like that again." Tsuna said with a slight glare. He knows how Gokudera could be, but he's been through a lot of things with Erza, (and everyone in the guild for that matter) so he doesn't like it when one of them gets insulted.

"Sorry." Gokudera mumbled and looked like a kicked puppy from the scolding.

Yamamoto just laughed again and patted Gokuderas' back.

Tsuna sighed, something's never change. "Erza, I'll tell you how we know each other later, for now do you think we should worn the people around the building?" He asked.

"No." Yamamoto said.

Erza glared at him. "What do you mean 'no'? You want the people outside to die?"

Yamamoto put his hands up in a surrendering jester. "No, no, it isn't that. It's just that the people out there don't need to worry."

"But we should probably get out of here now." Gokudera voiced in.

"This was a decoy, wasn't it?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera beamed. "As expected from Tenth! Yes being here in the first place was a decoy. Eisenwald isn't aiming at the people around the station."

Tsuna felt a thing of sweat appear on his head because of Gokuderas' actions. Something's may not change, but he wished Gokuderas' praising him did. Guess not.

Erza looked highly annoyed. "This isn't his real target. Then please tell us what his real goal is when we're going after him. For now, Tsuna could you contact the others?"

Tsuna nodded and his fist caught fire. He then willed the flames into three fist of their own and sent them to Natsu, Gray, and Happy. He would have sent one to Lucy too, but he didn't want to freak her out too much.

"Wow! Tsuna how are you doing that?" Yamamoto asked as he watched the flames go in different directions.

"Fire doesn't all ways have to burn." Tsuna told him. "I learned this from Romeos dad (AN: I still don't know his name (=.=)), fire magic can do more than just burn."

"Well, as you're doing that, I'll go and clear the area." Erza said. "Knowing us, the people will have to leave to get out of danger."

"You stupid girl! Didn't I tell you that they aren't the target?" Gokudera yelled, but Erza was already gone.

"It's alright, Gokudera, Erza is more than likely right. Natsu, Gray, and Erza often remind me of how we were when we fought. All ways going overboard." Tsuna said.

The fire that he sent to find the others finally found them. The one with Natsu grabbed his ankle and when it started to drag him back, he fell on his head, and at every turn his head smashed the corner off. The fire grabbed Gray, grabbed his arm and dragged him back on his butt. Happy got his whole body grabbed and Lucy ran after him.

When they all got there, somehow they ended up in a pile in front of them. Then Natsu and Gray got up at the same time.

"Why did you do that? I was in the middle of a fight!" They said at the same time, then glared at each other. "Stop copying me."

Yamamoto laughed at them. "Wow, you two must be great friends, if you can say the same sentence at the same time."

"We're not friends! We're rivals!" They yelled at Yamamoto, then glared at each other again.

Tsuna sighed before he hit Natsu and Gray in the heads to make them stop glaring. The two of them were on the floor with smock coming from where Tsuna hit them.

"If you two are done, we need to catch up to Erza. I'm pretty sure she already started heading to Eisenwald." He said and started to leave when Lucy spoke up.

"Hey Tsuna, who are these two?" She asked.

"That is none of your business." Gokudera said and walked past her to get to Tsuna.

Tsuna gave him a light glare and Gokudera looked like a kicked puppy again.

"I'm Yamamoto, and he's Gokudera. Sorry about him, he's kind of hard to get along with at first, but he's loyal when you get to know him." Yamamoto told Lucy as they followed Tsuna.

Lucy looked scepitel of that, but nodded nether less. When they found Erza, she was standing in front of a wind barrier. She was also holding her right arm.

"I take it Eisenwald locked us in?" Tsuna asked/stated.

"Yes, and don't even try to break throw it. I already did, and the only thing that happen was me getting thrown back." Erza held her arm slightly tighter.

Tsuna studied the barrier and tried to touch it. When his hand reached it, there was a shock and his hand was repelled.

"Great, now what?" Lucy asked and put a hand on her head.

"We plow through it of course!" Natsu said and charged the barrier.

Tsuna watched as Natsu hit the barrier with one of his dragon punches and flew back into a pillar. He would have stopped him, if it wasn't for the fact he learns like Ryohei, physically.

"Now that you understand what Erza said, do you have any other ideas to get out of here?" Tsuna asked.

"I may have one," Gray said. "Does anyone here know how to dispel magic?"

Gray sighed when nobody answered him.

"Ah! I remember now!" Happy ran to Lucy. "The thing I forgot before, Virgo wants you to be her master."

Lucy bent down to his level and pinched his cheeks, giving off an evil aura. "Do you really thing that is important right now, stupid cat? I'll can deal with Virgo later."

"Dang, that woman can be scary." Gokudera mumbled.

Natsu heard it and agreed.

"But, I just thought that since she has the power to dig underground, that she could dig a tunnel and get us out of here." Happy said and had tears in his eyes from Lucy pinching his cheeks.

Lucy's eyes widened and she hugged Happy. "You brilliant cat! I'm sorry I called you stupid! Can you please hand me Virgos key now?"

Natsu and Gray looked at her with unimpressed looks. "That's a 180."

"You two shut up." Lucy snapped at them. Happy gave her the Virgo key and she should up.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" (AN: I took that from the episode itself, so I know I didn't screw it up.)

'Celery Spirit?' Yamamoto thought, clearly he misheard Lucy.

Then a pale, slime girl came out of the magic circle that Lucy made. She had purple hair, dark blue eyes, and she was wearing a maid outfit. But the weirdest thing about her was that she also had on chains on her wrist. Lucy gave her a blank look.

"Who are you?" She asked.

'Oh, not celery.' Yamamoto thought.

"You summoned her, how could you not know her?" Gray asked.

Gokudera was thinking the same thing but didn't want to voice in fear of getting on Tsunas bad side again. After Virgo explained she has the ability to change her apparents to fit her masters likening, shadows and bandages began to attack them. But Natsu and Gray were able to burn and freeze them before they did any damage to anybody.

"You again?" Natsu asked as he faced the guy how controlled the shadows.

Gray was in a position to attack the mummy guy, but Tsuna stopped them.

"You guys just go throw the hole that Virgo can make. I'll deal with these two." Tsuna said

"Huh? But Tsuna I got a score to settle with this guy." Natsu said.

Tsuna walked up to Natsu and whispered in his ear.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Okay, I'll leave him to you. Hey Virgo can you make that hole now?"

Everyone was confused by how quickly the stubborn, hard headed, Natsu changed his mind. But they brushed it off thinking it was nothing important. So Virgo made the hole and almost everyone went through it. Gokudera and Yamamoto stayed back.

"Tenth, do you want me to stay with you? It would be easier two against two." Gokudera asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I got this, you two help Erza and the others. Knowing Natsu, he's going to use Happy to get to Eisenwald faster. And knowing Erza, she's going to drive the car faster to get to him too. So can you two please make sure they don't overdo anything too much?"

"Sure Tsuna, come on Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he dragged Gokudera down the hole the others went through.

When they were gone Tsuna turned his full attention to the other two guys.

"What? Think you could take us both on? You're a cocky Fly aren't you?" Asked the guy who controlled the shadows.

"Heh, I beat that he is just buying the other Flies some time." Said the mummy guy.

Tsuna didn't say anything to them. He didn't think that anything he said would get throw their thick skulls. So he just used his flames to move behind them. When he got behind the mummy guy, he kicked him in the side with his lag on fire.

"Wha-" The shadow guy didn't have much time to react because Tsuna kneed him in the face.

It was a quick knock out for them both and Tsuna wondered why Gray and Natsu spent so much time on them.

'They must need more training.' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna tied the two together with the mummy guys' bandages, when something fell out of his pocket. It was a sheet of paper folded up. He unfolded the paper and found the Vongola symbol on it, along with pictures of the Vongola Rings.

'What? Why would there be a pace of paper with the rings on it?' Tsuna thought, then he saw that there was something written on the back.

FIND THESE RINGS AND GET AN AWORD! KILL WHO EVER HAD THE RINGS IN THEIR POSETION!

AWORD WILL REMAIN A SECRET UNTILL I GET THE RINGS!

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was reading. How many of these papers out their? Who knew about the rings? Why did they want the people who have them in their position dead? Fine, he can finger that one out quickly, seeing that he knows his gardens.

"Lion! Wake up! We need to leave." Tsuna yelled.

Lion, who was sleeping in the lobby area since he saw that they had everything under control, sleepily made his way to Tsuna.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw that he was a little pale.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get with the others." Tsuna said and the left to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Tsuna Dragneel

**AN: Hello readers! I thank all of you who reviwe, fav, follow, or just read this! I only have 7 more full days of school! And I'm pretty sure I only faild one of my classes! the thing is I liked that class and I still faild it. Anyway, I'm sure you don't care about that so thank you again for reading! Reviwes are welcomed and so are questions!**

It didn't tack too long for Tsuna and Lion to catch up to the others. But apparently the fight took longer than he thought, because when they got there, Natsu already beat Eisenwald. Natsu was able to stop him in front of the building where the guild masters were and somebody was able to tie Eisenwald up.

"So what happened when I was gone?" Tsuna asked as Lion put him on the ground.

"Ah, Tsuna." Erza said as she saw him. "Natsu was able to catch up with Eisenwald on the train tracks, but he was still heading here as he was fighting Natsu. The fight ended here when Natsu knocked him out and I took Lullaby from him and tied him up." Erza took a breath. "At least that is what I think what happened from the evidence since I wasn't there and was trying to get answers from those two." She pointed at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Gokudera was glaring at her, probably because she was talking to Tsuna so casually, and Yamamoto was smiling his normal care free smile.

Tsuna smiled at that. "Erza, why don't you leave questioning them to me?"

"If you say so, I trust you enough, but if they try anything…" Erza left the threat in the air and she glared at the two of them, daring them to go ageist her.

"Yes, yes, I'll get you if they try anything." Tsuna said. "By the way, did the masters get through with their meeting yet?"

"I believe that Master is scolding Natsu for going over bored when he fought with Eisenwald." Erza told him.

Tsuna nodded at that and went to go Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted when he got close enough.

"You idiot, don't address the tenth like that." Gokudera told him, witch Yamamoto just brushed off with a laugh.

Tsuna just shook his head. 'They never change, I wonder if that is a good or bad thing.' He thought.

"It's fine Gokudera," Tsuna said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys why you were in that dark guild."

Gokudera turned to Tsuna with a serous expression. "Tenth, there is something you should know, we don't-" Gokudera wasn't able to finish his sentence because something shouted.

"You are all weaklings! I'm out of my prison and I expect to be feed soul's dame it!"

They turned to see Lullaby turn into some giant, well, thing. It started to take in a breath to play the deadly sound, but Natsu punched it in its face and it came out like a wheeze. Tsuna thought about joining him but he saw Gray and Erza join him first. It would be over kill if he joined in.

"Um, Tsuna, shouldn't we do something about that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Do something?" Tsuna thought for a moment. "We can watch like what the masters are doing."

Gokudera blinked. "But don't you want to help them out?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Naw, their fine, besides this was I can see just how many more jobs I have to take to repair for the damage. Right Lion?"

Lion nodded. "From the looks of it, I'd say we'd have to do three or four more." He said.

Tsuna sighed as he watched the fight. He couldn't tell witch of the three were making the most damage it, so that made it hard to tell if Natsu and or Gray needed more training. Erza was cutting chunks of it off with one of her many many weapons. Natsu was burning holes through it with either his head or fist, whatever was closer to it at the time. Tsuna might give him some battle strategy lessons later. And Gray was making any weapon that would work on it, from long to short distance. Tsuna might add Gray in the lessons.

"Tsuna, why aren't you with the others?" A voice behind them asked.

Tsuna turned and saw master Makarov sitting on a rock behind them. He had on his orange and blue outfit on and a drink in his hand.

"Do they look like they need help, master?" Tsuna asked.

"Master? Tenth is he the master of you guild, or some other guild?" Gokudera asked.

"This is master Makarov, the master of Fairy Tale." Tsuna told him.

Makarov held up his hand and said "YO!"

"YO!" Yamamoto replied with a big smile, he felt like he could get along with him.

"Heh, I like you," Makarov said to Yamamoto. "And to answer your question Tsuna, no they don't look like they need help, but you never know if that thing is going to play a song."

"I don't think it would be able to master." Tsuna told him.

Makarov took a sip of his drink. "And why not?"

"I think I know where tenth is going with this." Gokudera said and then explained to Makarov and the others how a flute worked exactly.

Yamamoto and Makarov stared blankly at him and the only reason why Tsuna understood what Gokudera said is because he was used to it by now. Lion was trying to keep up with him, but got lost at some point. So he kicked Gokudera in the head.

"We don't need to know the physics behind a flute, stop wasting our time." Lion said.

Gokudera's head went down and stars came off of it. When he brought his head back up he gave Lion a death glare.

"What was that you stupid cat?" He said.

"I'm not a stupid cat." Lion replied. "I know when to speck up and when to stop, unlike you."

A vain popped up on Gokuderas head and he begin to shack some.

'He really had bad luck with cats.' Tsuna thought. "Gokudera, stop, I don't mind explaining things to the master."

Gokudera reluctantly calmed down but sent another glare at Lion for good measure. Makarov raised an eye brow at Gokuderas behaver. From what he saw so far, Gokudera was a lot like Natsu, hot headed. So why would he act like a lost puppy when Tsuna talked to him?

Tsuna turned to Makarov. "What Gokudera was trying to tell you is that they put too many holes in Lullaby."

Yamamoto and Makarov had a face of realization.

"Why didn't you say so?" Makarov asked Gokudera.

The vain that left Gokuderas head reappeared.

"Well I gata go and see the damage those kids are making. Cary on." Makarov said as he hopped off the rock he was on and walked away.

Tsuna nodded and turned back to the two.

"So, what were you two going to tell me before that happened?" He asked.

"Right!" Yamamoto said. "We don't have our rings."

Tsuna blinked. "You don't have the rings?" He asked.

"Nope!" Yamamoto said with a big smile on his face, and Gokudera hung his head in shame.

"Did whatever happened have to deal with this?" Tsuna asked as he showed them the paper.

They read it quickly but shock their heads.

"When we woke up in this world, we didn't have the rings to begin with." Gokudera said. "We found other sheets of paper like that and tried to find out who had them."

"But the only way to get that information was to be in a dark guild, so we joined this one. But we didn't find out much else." Yamamoto finished.

"What rings are you guys talking about? Are they like the one Tsuna has under his bed?" Lion asked.

Tsuna sighed. "Yes and no, our rings are all called the Vongola Rings, however the rings have different types."

Tsuna looked over at where Lullaby was and saw that the masters were putting a spell on it to seal it again.

"They're rapping things up here, why don't we finish this talk back at my place?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera's eyes lit up. "We would be honored to see where the tenth lives."

Yamamoto just laughed and said yes.

"However there is one condition." Tsuna said and had a smile on his face.

"We'll do whatever you said tenth." Gokudera said for both of them.

Tsuna smiled even more, and to any normal person, they would have thought that was an evil smile.

"Join Fairy Tale."

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Welcome back guys." Mira said as she saw the group walk back in the guild hall.

She noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera next to Tsuna and got the guild mark ready, normally if there is a new person standing near Tsuna, it means he brought new members.

But just to make sure she asked. "You two wana join?"

They nodded and Gokudera asked where Tsuna had his mark. Thought he said 'tenth' and confused her so Yamamoto had to say his name.

"Tsuna has his mark over his heart." Mira told him. "Is that where you want yours?"

Gokudera handed her his right hand. "No, I was just wondering since I didn't see it, on my right hand please."

Mira did as she was asked and turned to Yamamoto. "Where would you want your mark?"

Yamamoto showed her his left hand. "Since Gokudera already took the right hand spot, I'll take the left." He said.

Mira didn't understand what Yamamoto meant by that, but didn't question it and put the mark on his hand. Then someone went on stage and grabbed a mica phone.

"Alright people lesson up! We have two new members!" She said and the crowd cheered. "Let's give them a Fairy Tale welcome!"

The crowd cheered some more and ordered more drinks. Some people greeted them and other people wanted to fight them to see where they would rank in the guild.

Gokudera was getting a drink to try and relax because Tsuna told him to, and he went to his place that he told them was a tree, when a girl put her arm around his neck. She had long wavy dark brown hair, brown capris, and a blue bikini top.

"So your one of the new guys." She said and Gokudera tried to back away when he smelt her breath, because it smelt like all the alcohol in the building mixt together. "My names Cana, why don't we see how long you last, Mira! His drinks are on me!"

"I didn't agree to that you stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled at her. "Besides, it's obvious that I will win, you are already almost on your ass."

"Wow you have a foul mouth." Cana said with her eye twitching. "If you're so confident about that, then why don't you take me up on my offer?"

"Fine." Gokudera said and he gulped the next drink Mira gave him.

About 20 rounds later Gokudera was on the floor passed out and Cana was standing above him laughing.

"Stupid woman am I? I'm not the one who went up against someone without knowing who I was going up against!" Cana laughed.

"Hum? But didn't you do that when you challenged him?" Yamamoto asked her as he poked Gokudera to see if he was alright.

The other guild members were thinking the same thing, they just didn't want to say anything.

"Oh? You're the other new guy. Wana go against me?" Cana asked.

Yamamoto laughed. "Naw, I'm good, you seem like you can take anyone out when it comes to drinking."

"You're dam right I can!" Cana said and went over to a barrel of boos.

Yamamoto tried to pick Gokudera up so they could go over to Tsunas place, but he was tiered from fighting Erza, who wanted to see how good his sword fighting skills were. She said he was good, but he could be better, so she was going to teach him some of her moves to help him out. So he left Gokudera on the floor to find Tsuna.

Yamamoto found him in his house. When he walked in the living room, he saw all the pictures of most of the people in the guild.

'He needs to add some more.' Yamamoto thought.

"Yo! Tsuna! I need your help with Gokudera. He got drunk and passed out and I can't pick him up." Yamamoto told Tsuna who was sitting on the couch in the room

"He got drunk and passed out?" Tsuna asked. "He knows his drinking limits, did he go against someone?"

"Yeah, a girl named Cana." Yamamoto told him.

"Cana? How long did he last?" Tsuna asked.

"Um about 20 rounds why?"

"Cana is like a bottomless pit when it comes to drinking," Tsuna told him. "No one I know can beat her in drinking. Also Yamamoto, why couldn't you carry Gokudera here?"

"Erza wanted to see my fighting skills while Gokudera was drinking." Yamamoto told him.

Tsuna nodded. "I see, well I get Gokudera, Lion is already asleep so if you could wait here a little bit and I'll be back."

Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up and Tsuna left. The only thing he could do was look around, so he took a closer look at the pictures. All of them held Tsuna with at least one of his friends from the guild. But what got him was how young they were. In some of the pictures, they couldn't be more than 8, and others even younger.

'I wonder what would have happened if we meat before the dark guild.' Yamamoto thought as he remembered the time before he even meat back up with Gokudera.

This life didn't start off much different from his first life. He was surrounded by fake friends and he put on a fake smile to mach. His dad died at when he was at a young age and his mom took care of him. There was one diffracts, witch parent lived went the other one died. He was fine with that, he'd just keep the act up until he was old enough to find real friends from his old life.

However that day came quicker than expected. A group of thieves came throw the village where he was living and killed his mom and burnt the village. When the fire was out and the thieves left, he tried to see if anyone survived, but he was alone. He did find a clue to who the thieves were thou. He found a piece of cloth with a symbol on it and later found out that the symbol was a guild symbol, but he didn't remember the name of the guild.

Yamamoto was pulled from his thoughts when Tsuna reentered the room with Gokudera on his back.

"Hey, I'm back, did you wait long?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope!" Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

"That's good." Tsuna said as he put Gokudera on the couch. "So do you want to talk about the rings now or when Gokudera wakes up?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "We can wait until he wakes up, otherwise he'll be mad that he missed out."

Tsuna had a small smile on his lips at that. "Yeah he would be mad about that. Do you want to talk about something else than?"

"How is the guild here?" Yamamoto asked.

"You mean 'is the guild normally like that?'" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto nodded.

"No, normally it's more chaotic, today it was surprisingly calm." Tsuna told him. "If I had to describe the guild, I'd say they are like the Vongola. Family."

Yamamoto smiled at that. Vongola was defiantly family, a crazy one, but still family.

"Do you have all of your memories?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing both of you do too, seeing how Gokudera still calls me 'tenth'." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto didn't say anything to that and just sighed.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto blinked. "About what?"

"The war. If I was a better boss and paid attention to that other group, than the war wouldn't have happened." Tsuna had his head down as he said that.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yamamoto said as he went to pat Tsuna on the back. "They were our allies and betrayed us at a bad time. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tsuna shock his head. "Tell that to the ones who died for nothing."

Yamamoto didn't know what to do, yes he gave Tsuna his shoulder to cry on before and he washed away his worries before, but they wart this bad before.

"Why don't we go to sleep for now?" Yamamoto suggested. "Where can I stay? Gokudera already has the couch."

"There's a guest room up stars. I'll show you." Tsuna said.

Tsuna showed Yamamoto the room and they said good night to each other. Tsuna went to his room and laid on his bed. He had flash backs of the war and how helpless he felt watching his friends die. He won't let that happen again. Not with his new family. Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. He needed to sleep, and that won't happen if he thinks of the past. So instead he thought about the beast way to deal with Gokudera with a hangover.

'Tomorrow will be eventful.' Tsuna thought as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna Dragneel Ch 5

**AN: Wow, im late, by like almost a week. *Slaps self* Well here is the new chapter! Thank you all for the reviwes, faves, and followers! Please reviwe again if you like and ask me anything if you have any questions. **

When Tsuna went down the stairs to get breakfast, he saw Gokudera sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water and his head on the table.

"Hey Gokudera, want some breakfast?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera lifted his head to look at Tsuna, and Tsuna winced at his face. He had bags under his eyes, his face was pale, and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Could you please not talk so loud tenth?" Gokudera asked. "And yes please, sorry of making you do this."

Tsuna shook his head and whispered. "You're not making me do anything. I want to do this, and you might want to prepare for when Yamamoto comes down."

"Yo! Morning Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said when he got down the stairs.

Tsuna just got breakfast ready as the two argued. It wasn't much, just some cereal with some toast and a side of fish for Lion.

"I'm going to get Lion." Tsuna said, but Gokudera and Yamamoto was too busy arguing to hear him.

Tsuna quickly woke Lion up and went back down stairs to make sure that Gokudera didn't try and kill Yamamoto for being too loud, destroying the kitchen in the prosece. Tsuna was happy to find the kitchen still intact and that Gokudera somehow managed to get Yamamoto to be quiet, or at least his definition of quiet.

"Hey old mans." Lion said.

Tsuna froze. What did he just call his friends?

"Yo! Lion right? Morning." Yamamoto said brushing off the insult with his happy attitude.

Gokudera, however, wouldn't let it slide. "What did you call me cat?" He asked in a dangersly low voice.

"I called you an old man. Tsuna told me about your past life and that makes you an old man." Lion said now just pointing the insult at Gokudera.

"Why you-" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna.

"Why don't we eat now?" Tsuna said to try and avoid a fight.

At the mention of food, everyone calmed down to eat.

"Oh Gokudera, Yamamoto, would you two like to form a team with me and Lion?" Tsuna asked.

"A team? With that cat?" Gokudera asked. "I guess I can put up with that."

Lion glared at Gokudera.

"I'm in." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna smiled. "Then I'll tell master when we get to the guiled. But I wanted to go on an S-class job soon so I could pay for the damage Natsu caused." Tsuna didn't sound as happy as before at the end of his sentence.

"Why do care for him so much?" Gokudera asked. "Shouldn't he clean up his own messes?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and didn't make eye contact when he said, "Natsu is my older brother."

Silence.

"Wow, you two look nothing alike." Yamamoto said.

"How can you be related to someone like him?" Gokudera asked. "But I will tolerate it I guess."

Tsuna rubbed his forehead and he told them the story. At some point during the story, Lion left to go to the guild so he could talk to happy.

"So most of the jobs I take have rewards or the possibility of getting new information on either Vongola or Dragneel." Tsuna finished his story and Lion came flying in the room.

"TSUNA! TSUNA! DON'T KILL THEM!" Lion yelled as he flew to Tsuna.

"Don't kill who?" Tsuna asked.

"Natsu and Happy." Lion told him.

Tsuna looked confused. "Why would I kill them?"

Lion looked reluctant to tell him.

"They stole an S-Class request from upstairs." He said.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before they felt Tsunas' murder aura come off of him. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't know what to do since they didn't really know Natsu and Happy, but they were feeling sorry for them. Even an idiot could see that Tsuna was pissed and promised pain to anyone who stood in his way.

"Which one?" Tsuna asked in a calm voice.

"The cursed island." Lion said.

Tsuna took in a sharp breath. "Did anyone try to stop them?"

"What's so bad about the cursed island?" Yamamoto asked, but Tsuna ignored him as he stared down Lion.

Lion gulped. "Laxus saw Happy take the job but didn't try to stop him."

Tsuna was out of the room in under a minute after he heard that, leaving Lion, Gokudera, and Yamamoto behind.

"Who's Laxus?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's the masters' grandson." Lion told him. "Now come on, I don't know what Tsuna will do to him."

Over with Tsuna.

Tsuna burst into the guild and yelled, "LAXUS!"

Everyone in the guild near Tsuna immediately got away from him. They all knew he would be mad, and hoped that the news of what Natsu did, wouldn't reach him until someone brought them back. But, sadly, news travels fast. Laxus was sitting on the second floor and had a bored look on his face. (AN: He had on the same outfit as in episode 11) He looked over at the front door where Tsuna was.

"Yes?" He asked as if he did nothing wrong.

Tsuna marched over to Laxus with fire in his eyes and smock coming off his body.

"Why didn't you stop Happy and Natsu from steeling the request?" Tsuna demanded.

But Laxus didn't take it as a demand, he took what Tsuna said as a casual question, so he answered that way.

"Like I said to everyone else here, I only saw a blue cat take the request, I didn't know it was Happy." He said.

The fire in Tsunas eyes increased. "Just how many blue cats do you know? Because the last I checked, Happy is the only blue cat here."

"Save it Tsuna." A voice not far behind him said.

Tsuna looked to see Mira, who looked like she would kill Laxus herself.

"Gray already went to bring the three of them back." She said through her teeth.

Tsuna calmed down a little, until he thought of something.

"Three? I thought it was just Natsu-nii and Happy. Who else would be with them?" Tsuna asked.

"What you didn't know?" Makarov asked. "Natsu and Happy formed a team with Lucy."

"Lucy?" Tsuna said. "I didn't think she would do something stupid with them."

After he said that Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lion came through the door, giving Tsuna an idea. Tsuna smiled an evil smile that would give anyone the creeps. The guild shuddered, they know that smile, that is the smile he uses when he has a new torching idea.

Mira noticed Tsunas smile and got a small one of her own and asked. "What are you planning Tsuna?"

"Knowing Natsu-nii, Gray won't be able to bring him back, and Erza won't be far behind Gray." Tsuna said. "But knowing Erza, she'll complete the job and bring them back. So when they come back I'll have someone waiting for them."

With that Tsuna headed to the door to get the person he had in mind. No one tried to stop him and his 'evil' plan, not even the three that just came in, they just watched him leave with confused expressions. Lion was confused because there was no damage to anything or anyone in the room, and the other two were confused at what happened in general.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"So will you help me?" Tsuna asked the head of Magnoia police. "Hibari-san."

Hibari was sitting behind a desk and was giving Tsuna his normal cold stare. Somehow Hibari managed to change the police uniform to look similar to Namimori middle school uniform. Tsuna wasn't going to ask how because he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know.

"You are asking me to fight an herbivore who didn't disturbed the peace." Hibari said.

"Ah, but he disturbed the peace before, Hibari-san." Tsuna told him. "And I know you know about how the jobs are ranked in the guild."

Hibari gave Tsuna an indifferent look.

"Natsu-nii stole an S-Class job, and the only way Natsu-nii will learn not to do it again when he gets back, is to beat it into him. As much as I don't like it." Tsuna said.

Hibari now looked a little interested. "That herbivore had the guts to steal an S-Class job?"

Tsuna nodded.

"When will he be back?" Hibari asked.

"A day or two after I tell Erza." Tsuna answered. "And Erza should be getting back from her job today."

Hibari nodded and Tsuna knew he would help him out. Now all he had to do was tell Erza.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Tsuna waited in the guild for Erza to return. He didn't tell anyone what he had planned for Natsu when he got back, not even Lion. A few people tried to get Tsuna to talk, but he would just give an evil chuckle and turn away from them. When Erza walked in everyone was nerves and was avoiding her gaze except for Tsuna.

"Tsuna what's going on? Did something happen." She asked.

Tsuna took a sip of a drink he had. "Yes, and you're not going to like it." He said.

"What happened? It can't be that bad." She said.

"Natsu-nii and Happy stole the Cursed Island job from the second floor and convinced Lucy to go with them." Tsuna told her.

Erza didn't try to hold in her rage. Fire surrounded her that would put both of the dragon slayers to shame.

"And did anyone try to stop them?" She asked.

"Laxus saw Happy take the request but didn't stop him, and Gray left yesterday to bring them back. So do you want to go get them or do you want to R&R and let me go get them?" Tsuna asked her.

"I'll get them." Erza said. "And when I come back I'll get Laxus too."

With that Erza left the guild again and Tsunas plan went into action.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

On the day Tsuna made sure Hibari would be in front of the guild with Makarov just in case Hibari goes too far. Tsuna convinced Gokudera and Yamamoto to go with Lion on a low ranking job so they could get the feel of how a job normally goes. But first Tsuna had to tell them what his plan was. They were shocked to hear that Hibari was there and Tsuna already meet him, but they were even more shocked when they heard Tsuna say that he got Hibari to agree to beat up Natsu. Normally Tsuna would never want a friend or family member injured. But Tsuna figured out long ago that Natsu was like Ryohei when it came to learning somethings.

So Hibari was standing in front of the guild waiting for Natsu and the others to come back, and the guild members were staring at him. Hibari was about to start fighting them because they were crowding when he was Natsu come into view. Hibari wasted no time and started the fight when he used his right tonfa (AN: Is that what his weapon is called? If not please tell me.) at Natsus head.

Natsu noticed Hibari at the last moment and was sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Aw ow," Natsu said as he was getting up. "The hell? Who hit me?"

Natsu opened his eyes to see Hibari already swinging his other tonfa at him. Though this time Natsu was able to dodge.

"What the hell man? What did I ever do to you?" Natsu asked. He put some distance between himself and Hibari.

"For steeling, I will bit you to death." Was the only thing Hibari said and he attacked Natsu again.

Natsu caught Hibaris left tonfa in his hand and melted it. Hibari used the other one to hit Natsu in the stomach causing Natsu to hunch over. Hibari had a magic circle in front of his left hand and another tonfa appeared, but this one was more fire resident, and he switched the other one out not long after. Natsu put some more distance between them and took a deep breath.

"Breath of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said as fire blow out of his mouth.

Hibari dodged easily and the flames were heading towards a little girl who was watching the fight. Before the flames could reach her, Tsuna got in front of her and ate the flames.

'I knew I'd be doing Natsus damage control.' Tsuna thought as he turned to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

The little girl looked at him with wide brown eyes. She had black hair and had on a simple pink dress. The little girl nodded her head fast.

"Yes thank you sir." She said and her mother pulled her away.

'Natsu-nii, you better keep the damage low.' Tsuna thought.

The fight went on with Natsu using more and more energy to melt Hibairs tonfas, and Hibari replacing them with a more durable pare, until Natsu finally passed out.

Hibari wanted to beat Natsu up some more, but he made a deal, and he keeps his words. Hibari walked over to where Tsuna was.

"I did my part Omnivore, when are you going to do yours?" Hibari said, but it came out as more of a demand.

Tsuna was so full from Natsus fire and keeping Erza away from Hibari that all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to give Hibari an answer.

"I'll do my part of the deal after I make sure Natsu-nii got the point." Tsuna told him.

Hibari just gave a sort nod at that, thinking he beat the message in him pretty good, and walked away.

Tsuna was glad Hibari left, he knows that Natsu more than likely didn't learn a thing, but he still had to do his part of the deal. Tsuna walked over to the passed out Natsu, picked him up, and went to the guild. When Tsuna put Natsu on a table, he was immediately asked questions from Erza.

"Why was that man here? Why did you let him fight Natsu? I saw you doing damage control." Erza asked him.

"Hibari was here to teach Natsu-nii a lesson." Tsuna told her. "I arranged it, which is why I didn't stop him, and before you ask, I did that because that is the only way Natsu-nii can get it through his thick head."

Erza was about to say something else when Lion, Gokudera, and Yamamoto came through the door.

"TENTH!" Gokudera yelled and ran up to him.

Tsuna blinked. "Gokudera? Welcome back."

"Tenth we need to show you something." Gokudera said. "Forgive me for my boldness."

Gokudera grabbed Tsunas arm and dragged him out of the guild with Yamamoto and Lion following not far behind. Tsuna didn't know why he had to be dragged, he can walk just fine, but they dragged him all the way to his house.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked when Gokudera stopped dragging him.

Gokudera ignored his question and got down on his hands and knees.

"I am so sorry for dragging you tenth." He kept saying over and over again.

Tsuna realized he wasn't getting anything out of Gokudera soon, so he turned to the other two.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Well, we were out on the job like you asked, when we found this." Yamamoto said and handed Tsuna a small green box.

Tsuna took the box and examined it. It didn't look anything special, a green box, so he opened it to see if there was anything important in it. What he saw was half of the Thunder Vongola ring.

Tsunas eyes widened. "Why is there only half? Where is the other half?" He asked.

"We don't know." Lion said. "We only found that half."

"I am a failer to the tenth." Gokudera was still on the floor in his little depress state and Tsuna kept ignoring him because of it.

'He'll get over it.' Tsuna thought as he was staring at the half ring. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna Dragneel

**AN: Let me start off by saying thank you to all who read, reviewed, followed, and faved. Now I don't know when I'm going to be able to work on the next chapter to this story because my older sister just came out of surgery and I've been assigned to help her out. Through this I found out that I never want to be a nurse and I applaud all who is or can do that job. Again thank you all for reading, and sorry if this is not the beast I've done.**

Ch 6

"So, Tsuna, where are you going to keep the half ring?" Yamamoto asked after the room steeled down some.

"I'm going to keep it with my ring in my room." Tsuna told him.

"Oh, by the way tenth, do you still have your mittens? I noticed that you were fighting without them when you went against us." Gokudera asked after he got over his self-pity.

Tsuna nodded. "I have them, but they don't work well with my magic. If I make the flames on my hands too hot, they will burn like and other thing. I also have the contacts, head phones, and pills in my room." He told them.

Gokudera nodded and Lion said something that pissed him off so they started fighting again, and Yamamoto just gave him a smile.

"I'll stop the fight, you can put the ring up." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna didn't believe that the two of them would stop fighting easily, but went up stars anyways. When he got to the room, he pulled out an empty box that would be big enough for all the rings when they collected them all. He then went under his bed to get out his ring. After he got his ring out, he noticed both of the rings were glowing. He went back down to tell the others.

"So I think I should start bringing the ring with me as a detector for the other rings. What do you think?" Tsuna asked.

"How close do they have to be to start glowing?" Lion asked.

"Wow, the stupid cat had a good question." Gokudera mumbled.

Tsuna shot him a warning look before saying, "I don't know, why don't we test it?"

Tsuna then put the glowing rings about a foot apart and kept moving back until they stopped glowing. Tsuna was almost out the door before the rings finally stopped glowing.

"Looks like about 9"." Yamamoto said. "And if that is the radius of it, that's not very large."

"Yeah, will have to be lucky to find the other half of the ring." Gokudera agreed. "But tenth, something's been bothering me."

"What is it Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"Is the stupid cow even alive right now?" He asked.

Silents filled the room after Gokudera asked that. Yamamoto had a blank look on his face, Lion was wondering who this 'stupid cow' was, and Tsuna put his left arm under his right as he held his chin.

"You may have a point there Gokudera." Tsuna said. "Lambo was only five when we first met him, and I can't say for sure that we are meting each other again at the same age as before, I only know what my age would be roughly from my time here at the guild."

"But how old are you really?" Lion asked. "I mean you lived another life before this one, does that mean you're in your forties or something."

Tsuna had some tears flowing from his face from Lions bluntness and he mumbled Lions name.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, I your right cat! We would be somewhere in our forties."

"Please call me Lion." Lion said to Yamamoto who nodded then turned to Gokudera. "So you're over forty years old and still stupid. Bummer."

Lion and Gokudera started to fight again and Tsuna is starting to learn to just ignore them.

"Yamamoto, it's getting late, we should go to bed." Tsuna told Yamamoto.

"Sure!" Yamamoto replied and went to lay down on the couch as Tsuna went to his room, leaving the other two to argue.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

In the morning Tsuna got up before the others, so he checked to see if there was food in the house. When he found nothing he decided to eat at the guild and then go shopping. He left a note for the others for when they woke up to meet him at the guild. However, when he got to the guild, it looked like it was standing on its last leg. There were metal beams sticking out of places where there shouldn't be and there were holes in the walls.

Tsuna went to the front door and pushed it opened. The inside wasn't much better. Tables were everywhere, some were broken in some way, and some of the beams were broken. Tsuna carefully made his way to the stare case leading to the basement, since there was holes in the floor too, to see if anyone was down there. When he got there he saw Mira and Makarov talking. Mira had on her pink dress and Makarov had on the blue and orange outfit again.

"Who did this?" Tsuna asked barley keeping his rage in check.

Mira wouldn't look Tsuna in the eye and Makarov had a serious look on his face.

"Phantom did this, but I don't want you to do anything, Tsuna." He said. "They're not worth our time. They attacked at night as you can see."

Tsuna nodded. "I understand that master, you might want to save that speech for when Natsu-nii and the others return, but don't you think we should take some caution?"

"What are you thinking Tsuna?" Mira asked.

"Mystogan is out on a job right now right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Mira said.

Tsuna grinned. "Then why don't we give him a side project?"

Makarov moved his left hand over his mustache and non-existing beard.

"I think I know where you're going with this Tsuna." He said. "You want Mystogan to watch out for the other Phantom branches in case they try something else, correct?"

"Correct master." Tsuna said.

Makarov smiled. "Not a bad idea. I'll contact him and tell him." He was going to contact Mystogan when he stopped in front of Tsuna.

"And since you came up with the great idea, you can be the one to tell Natsu and the others to keep still." After he said that he ran off.

Tsunas jaw dropped and he went pale. "He just threw me to my death."

Mira giggled. "Oh come on Tsuna, Natsu thinks the same about you when you're mad, you know."

"But it's still hard to calm him down when he's mad. He releases his inner dragon any chance he gets." Tsuna said.

Mira smiled. Not long after they were done talking other guild members came in and demanded what happened. Tsuna and Mira told them and told them that the master didn't want them to do anything, Lion, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were included in that group. It was around lunch time when Natsu and the others stormed in.

"Natsu-nii, calm down." Tsuna said.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SOMEONE DID THIS TO THE GUILD!?" Natsu yelled at Tsuna, he had flames surrounding his body.

"I agree with flame breath." Gray said. "Who did this so we could beat them up?"

Tsuna leaned agents the wall. "I'll tell you if you promise to stay calm, the master doesn't want us to do anything to them."

"Speaking of master, where is he?" Erza asked.

"He's making a phone call." Mira told her.

"To who?"

"Someone who will help when the time is right."

Erza didn't really understand that answer but let it go because it was what the master wished.

"Anyway, Tsuna," Erza turned to him. "I promise I will stay calm and keep the other two calm as well. Now who did this?"

Tsuna believing Erzas word said, "Phantom."

"Phantom?" Lucy asked. "But why would they do this?"

"We have never been on good terms with Phantom." Gray said. "But I never thought they would stoop this low."

"Gray, closes." Tsuna said.

Gray looked down to see that he was in his underwear again. He cursed as he ran around looking for his closes to put them on again. Natsu still had fire around him and he started to yell at Tsuna.

"Why can't attack them then!? We know who they are! I'll go there myself and beat their asses if I have to!" By the end of that the fire started to go up again so Tsuna ate some of it.

"Natsu-nii, gramps told us not to do anything." Tsuna said.

"Gramps just scared! I ain't scared! I'll take them down." Natsu said.

Erza hit Natsu upside the head and knocked him to the floor.

"You fool!" Erza said. "The master isn't scared. If we go to war with another guild, then something bad could happen…"

As Erza continued to lecture Natsu about all the bad possibilities, Lucy was having a bad feeling about this.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

The next morning everyone was standing around a big tree in the park. Normally there would be nothing special about the tree, but today, there was three Fairy Tail members pined to it. They were all beat up and unctuous. (AN: I forget the names but you should know who was on the tree.) But the worst part of this, was the fact that whoever did this, put the Phantom guild mark on them. Most of the Fairy Tail members were so pissed that they went straight to Phantoms guild, but others waited for the words to come out of Makarovs mouth be for going. Making the war official.

Makarov made his way throw the crowed and saw his 'kids' blood spilt. Natsu was standing next to Makarov shaking with rage.

"Gramps-." Was all he said before Makarov cut him off.

"I know Natsu, today we attack, no parent can sit still as their kids blood gets spilt." He said. "Tsuna! Call him."

"Yes master." Tsuna said as he went to tell Mystogan to move in, but stopped to tell Gokudera and the others to start the fight without him, Gokudera reliantly agreed and passed the message on.

Tsuna went to the crystal ball thing and called him. It didn't take long before Mystogan picked up.

"Yes?" Asked a hooded figure. "Calling so soon?"

"Three down and pined to the big tree in the park with Phantoms mark on them. It's time to attack." Tsuna told him.

"Got it. Do you also want me to get Laxus?" He asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "It's sad to say but, he's changed, I don't know if he will even consider coming to aid us."

Mystogan nodded, but it was hard to tell with the hood covering his face, and ended the call.

'It's up to you guys.' Tsuna thought as he headed back to the park. 'They probably left one or two people to get those three down.'

Sure enough, when Tsuna got there, Lucy was having one of her spirits finish taking them off the tree.

"Need help?" Tsuna asked.

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice behind her, but calmed down when she saw Tsuna.

"Yes, please, I'll need help taking them to the hospital." She said.

Tsuna nodded and bent down in a position where Lucy could put both of the guys on his back while she cared the girl.

As they were walking Lucy asked, "Why arin't you with the others?"

Tsuna shifted the wait on his back. "Because someone needs to take care of them and Natsu-niis rage with Erzas should bring the building down fairly quickly."

About five minutes later they finally got the three to the hospital where they got treated. Why nobody called an ambulance, Tsuna will never know. Lucy and Tsuna were waiting in the waiting room in silences until Lucy gave out a frustrated noise. Tsuna only says that it was a noise because he couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a growl.

"I don't get it." She complained. "Why would they attack now? From what I understand, Phantom and Fairy Tail tolerated each other and stayed out of the others way, so what changed?"

"That's a good question, a good question that I don't know the answer to. But I do know who did this to them." Tsuna gestured to the three in the hospital room.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer." Tsuna said.

Lucy looked confused. "There are other Dragon Slayers?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I only know of the three of us, there could be more. After all I bet that there were a lot of different dragons out there."

Lucy nodded then asked, "Is he the only one we need to worry about?"

"No, there is still Phantoms S-Class, the Elemental Four." Tsuna said. "The name is all I know about them though."

That was when the doctor came in and told them the room they put the three in. Tsuna and Lucy looked at the casts on them and felt the anger all over again. The three of them might as well been in full body casts instead of having an inch brake before another one begins. After a few minutes Tsuna spoke up.

"Why don't we go and do something else?" He asked.

"Like what?" Lucy countered.

Tsuna thought for a bit. "Why don't we start cooking a feast for when the others get back? The only thing is we'd need to go shopping real quick."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, and why don't we make a cake or something for when they wake up?" Lucy asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "All right, but you have to keep Erza away from the cake."

With that the two went shopping and made small talk along the way and Tsuna handed Lucy a card that Cana gave him so they could stay in touch.

"But don't you need this more than me?" Lucy asked.

Tsuna just waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Cana gave me enough to last the week, and the only reason she gave me that many is because I accidently burn them sometimes. And I'm handing one to you just in case."

Lucy nodded and took the card. By the time they were done shopping both of them held a bag full of ingredients and they were walking torts the guild when it started to rain.

"Huh? A sun shower?" Lucy mumbled.

Tsuna was about to reply when he saw a woman walking in their direction and went on the defense and stepped in front of Lucy. The woman had dark blue, well, everything. The only thing Tsuna could tell wasn't dark blue was her pail skin. She kept walking past them saying that her name was Juvia and 'drip, drip'. Tsuna didn't feel like she was an enemy and was about to let his gared down when the ground grew a man out of nowhere saying 'non, non, non'.

"Now Juvia, don't abandon you mission." The man said. "Our target is right here, and we might want to bring in the other one two, his memories are inserting."

"Target?" Tsuna asked and he dropped the bag he was holding, Lucy did the same. "Who are you two?"

The man from the earth looked shocked. "Oh my, where are my manners? You can call me Sole of the Land (AN: I don't think I got that right…), and this is Juvia Lockser the rain woman." He gestured to Juvia. "And we are two members of the Elemental Four, here to pick up Lucy Heartfilia."

As soon as Tsuna heard that he tried to attack them, but Juvia was faster, and filled his lungs with water and forcing him to pass out.

After Juvia did the same with Lucy, she turned to Sol.

"Why would we need the other one as well Sol?" Juvia asked.

"Non, non, non, because Juvia, I saw his memories and I'd like to show to Master. I'm sure he'd want to his them when I tell him about them." He said.

They then walked away taking Tsuna and Lucy with them to their main guild.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna Dragneel

**AN: To start off, Thank you all for reading, reviewing, folloing, and faving. Next, I need your help. I want to give Tsuna and his group nick names, like how Natsu is Salemander, but I don't know what to name them. I have one for Yamamoto and Gokudera in this chapter right now, but they can be temperary, depends on if someone gives me something better. So help if you want and please tell me what you think of my story, I love reviwes!**

Ch 7

Over at the Phantom guild.

"What the hell is with this guy?" A random Phantom member asked as he saw two more members fly across the room.

"I don't know! I don't even know how the hell that guy is!" Another guy yelled.

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death." The attacker said as he hit them.

Gajeel was watching the guy who bravely, or stupidly he didn't decide yet, beat anyone who came in striking distance, from on top of one of beams in the celling. He was even able to block lone range attacks.

'This guy's pretty strong. I would like to fight him, but I have to wait for Salamander.' Gajeel thought as he sighed. 'Man those guys down there are weak.'

Gajeel yawned as he watched now about 10% of his get their asses handed to them in under ten minutes. Gajeel wondered how long it would take the guy to take out the hole guild, but the door exploded and when the dust cleared, Fairy Tail was standing in the door way. He then saw the guy who started the fight give what looked like a annoyed sigh and left.

'Must not be with the Fairys.' Gajeel thought.

In the new fight, Gajeel was seeing who was fighting. He saw Titania switching armor to deal with the different people who attacked her. Looking to his right he saw Smockin' Bomb Hayato and the Water Swords man Takeshi and he narrowed his eyes.

'What are they doing here? Last I checked they weren't in any guild.' He thought and continued to watch them fight.

He saw Salamander going on a rampage of some sort because he just kept going from wall to wall taking out anyone in his way besides his allies. Their master went up the stairs to where the hologram of Jose was.

"Time to get started." Gajeel said and he jumped from beam he was on and joined the fight.

Over with Makarov.

"Jose!" Makarov yelled when he got to the top floor.

"Ah, Makarov, long time no see. The last time we saw each other was at the last wizards meeting, am I right?" Jose asked.

"Cut the small talk." Makarov said. "Why are you doing this?"

"No reason really." Jose said.

Makarov then tried to punch Jose, but his hand went throw him and he destroyed the chair 'Jose' was in.

"Are you running like a coward?" Makarov asked with a pissed off face.

Jose just laughed and said, "Now, now, Makarov, a fight between the two of us would case a disaster. Besides I already have what we amid for, and an extra."

Jose waved his hand and showed Lucy passed out on the floor and Tsuna passed out but hanging on a wall.

"Lucy? Tsuna?" Makarov asked. "What do you want with them?"

"Oh, don't you do back round checks on the people in your guild? Well obesity not if you don't know who Lucy is, and Tsuna simply picked my interest, what with his first life and all." Jose said.

Before Makarov could ask anything else, Jose disappeared and a guy appeared behind him.

'I didn't even sense him come in here.' He thought as he got hit and felt all his magical energy leave him and he fell down to where the fight was going on.

With the main fight.

As Natsu and Gajeel fought and completely blocked everyone else out in the proses, everyone else was being taking out mostly by Gray, Erza, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. At the moment Gray was using Ice Cannon to take out a line of people. Erza was in her cheetah armor and getting people at random areas in the room. Gokudera was using a magic system that was similar to his System CIA (AN: Or is it CAI?) and yelling 'Die you basters!'. And Yamamoto was using his magic to put water around his swords so that it was as if he was using his rain flames.

The fight was going well for them, until their master fell from the roof. Erza was the first one to get to him. When she saw him he was a sickly green and breathing heavily.

"Master! Master! What happened?" Erza asked but got no response.

The fight for them went then downhill. They stared getting more injuries because they were worried for their master and wanted to protect him. Erza had someone take Makarov out of there and looked at the current situation. Most of them were seriously injured and others were injured but could still fight. So she made the choice to retreat. Nobody like the choice, but lessoned anyway.

Gajeel saw the other Fairy Tail members retreat and stopped the fight between himself and Natsu.

"We'll finish this another time Salamander." Gajeel said and he went up on to one of the beams in the roof.

It wasn't long before a guy appeared behind him.

"Yo, Aria, how did it go?" Gajeel asked.

Aria started crying as he replied. "It's so sad! Their master let his gard down and I was able to take his power."

Gajeel sighed. "You're weird, how about that girl Juvia and Sol were sent to get."

"Lucy Heartfilia has been captured and so has an extra. I believe he was called Tsuna. They are being held at two different areas." Aria said sobering up some.

Gajeel laughed at this and didn't notice Natsu glaring at them.

"They got Lucy and Tsuna?" Natsu growled.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as Natsu graded some random Phantom member and demanded to know where his friend and brother was.

Over with Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to move his arms to break free from the chains that held him to the wall, but the chins were strong, and they seem to be darning his magical energy. So with that fail, Tsuna decided to look around the room he was in. There was a table with different kind of tools, but they all had sharp ends to them. In the middle of the room there was a white bed like what you would see if someone was doing experiments on you and a light above it. There was also another table with a lot of different colored bottles.

'Grate, I'm in either a lab, interrogation room, or a really scary dentist's room.' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna didn't have much time to think of anything else because the door to the room opened. In the doorway was a pudgy short little man in a lab coat. He had little to no hair on his head and rectangle glassed on his tinny nose.

'If that guy ever has kids' Tsuna thought. 'I pray for their sake, they take after their mother.'

"Hehehe." The creepy guy laughed. "So you're the one I get to play with. Hehehe. You don't look like much, but master told me you have a hidden power in you. Now, are you going to be willing to answer any questions I may ask?"

Tsuna didn't reply, only because that would give him a roundabout way that he said 'yes', when he wasn't going to answer anything.

At Tsunas silence, the guy grinned. "Hehehe. I see, so that's your answer. No matter, I always get my answers."

The guy then grabbed a hair band like thing from somewhere and put it on Tsunas head.

"Now this will help me see you memories since I can't do what Sol can. Don't worry it will hurt." The guy then hooked something to the band that was linked to a TV and Tsuna saw his memories go in reverse. And the guy was right, it hurt like hell. Every pain he ever felt in his life was making itself known on his body one again and his brain was going numb.

"I see, I see." The guy mumbled as he watched Tsunas memories. "You're trying do something with that ring, the rings glow, oh how I wish this thing has sound."

After a few minutes the TV was getting to the point when Igneel went missing when Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made their own door to the room. Natsu immediately knocked the guy out and Lucy and Happy went to get Tsuna off the wall. As they freed his hands they went straight to his head as to numb the pain.

"Tsuna are you alright? Oh what am I saying? Of course he's not alright. Hang in there Tsuna! We're going to get you to the guild now." Lucy rambled and Happy helped put Tsuna on her shoulder.

Natsu was seething at the guy who was on the floor in front of him.

"What did you do to my little brother?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth.

The guy was shaking. "I-I j-just had t-to look at h-his me-memories and f-find the hidden p-power."

That answer wasn't the beast he could have given him, because it just made Natsu angrier, and Natsu was about to hit him again when Tsuna stopped him.

"Natsu-nii, let's just go home." Tsuna panted out because he was still in pain.

Natsu wasn't happy about it but agreed because Tsuna asked. When Tsuna wasn't looking Natsu kicked the guy in the gut for good measure and followed them out of the Phantom guild.

Over at Fairy Tail.

"Let me get this straight," Gray said. "You're a runaway daughter from one of the withiest people in the world?"

Lucy had just finished telling them why she was targeted by Phantom. "I'm sorry guys. It's all my fault this happened." Lucy started to get tears in her eyes.

"It isn't your fault your dad is an ass." Elfman said, but it didn't help any since Lucy started crying again.

Gray elbowed him.

"But what I don't understand is why they would want Tsuna as well." Happy said.

The group in the corner had to agree as they watched Gokudera on his hands and knees going on about how he failed the Tenth, Yamamoto was scratching the back of his head while looking down, Lion had a blank look on his face, and Tsuna was trying (and not seceding) to calm them down by saying he was alright.

"Yo, Tsuna." Gray said. "Do you know why Phantom wanted you?"

Tsuna looked over at Gray and the others.

'Maybe I should tell them. They might find out one way or another.' Tsuna thought.

"I have an idea why." Tsuna said.

"Do you think it was because you're a dragon slayer?" Elfman asked.

Tsuna shock his head. "No, if that was the reason, then what about Gajeel? He's a dragon slayer too. So I think it's because of my memories."

The whole room was confused, except for Tsunas team, what does he remember?

"Tenth, you're going to tell them?" Gokudera asked.

"For now that is all I'll say, I want everyone to be here when I explain. Besides, they're going to find out, they are Fairy Tail after all." Tsuna said while grinning.

"By the way, Natsu-nii, how did you find me? As far as I know there was only one hole in the walls." Tsuna asked.

"I sniffed you out." Natsu said.

"That's not all he did, he busted into a hallway, sniffed, you weren't there so he busted into another hallway until he found where you were." Lucy said.

Tsuna glared at Natsu.

"How many times do I have to tell you use the doors, no matter where you are?" Tsuna asked.

Natsu tried to sneak away.

Mira walked in.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Mira called. "Mystogan wants to talk to you."

Tsuna blinked. Since when did Mystogan call to talk to anyone other than Makarov? Well he was going to find out.

"Coming." Tsuna called back and went to the crystal ball. "Yes Mystogan."

"Do you know this kid?" Mystogan asked and he moved so the crystal ball showed a kid in a cow outfit whining on the ground.

"Where's Tsuna-nii? You said you knew Tsuna-nii!"

"Lambo?" Tsuna said.

"So you do know the kid." Mystogan said as he blocked Lambos view from Tsuna. "I said your name once and now the kid is sticking to me like a leach."

Tsuna laughed. "Yeah, that's Lambo, did you finish getting all of the Phantoms branches?"

Mystogan nodded. "In fact, I found the kid in one of them, said he was looking for a ring?"

"I know what he's talking about, don't worry about it." Tsuna told him. "Can you bring him back to Fairy tail?"

Mystogan shrugged, so Tsuna took that as a sure, and the call ended. As soon as the crystal blanked out, the ground shook and there was some people screaming. Tsuna ran outside with the others to see the Phantom guild walking towards them.

"_This_ is how they attack us?" Erza said in shock.

Tsuna couldn't blame her, this was the first time he saw a building move without wheels. The guild in front of them moved so that there was a cannon pointing at them. The cannon then powered up with a black ball in the center of it. Erza realized it was going to fire at the guild and reequipped into her shield armor and stepped in front of everyone.

The cannon fired.

Someone was able to hold Natsu back but Tsuna was too fast for them. Tsuna got in front of Erzas shield and used his fire breath to try and push the shot back and weaken it in some way. But the thing the cannon shot absorbed Tsunas fire. So Tsuna got behind Erzas shield and added his energy to it. Both Tsuna and Erza was tiered and on the ground after the shot was done.

"Erza, you ok?" Tsuna asked panting.

Erza nodded and Natsu ran over to check on his friend and brother.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and Tsuna Dragneel now or you'll get another helping of Jupiter." Jose's voice came over the intercom. "Though I am impressed that the two of you could withstand one shot from Jupiter."

At the command all of Fairy Tail protested.

"WE WILL NEVER BETRAY THEIR TRUST LIKE THAT!" Erza yelled.

Hearing all the protest for her, all Lucy could think was, 'I finally found a home.'.

However Jose wasn't as touched by them as she was.

"Fine then." He said. "Tremble in fear as Jupiter lodes for the last 15 minutes of your lives."

"Let me at that thing so I can destroy it." Natsu said as he turned to Canna because she was ordering people around to get them in the beast fighting position.

Canna nodded and Natsu rushed off with Happy over to the Phantom guild.

"Give them hell Natsu!" Canna called after him. "Ok someone get Lucy and Tsuna to the safe house."

"I don't want to go anywhere." Lucy told Canna.

Canna never got a chance to argue with her because Mira put Lucy to sleep and put her on the cart Reedus made with Tsuna already knocked out in it. After she made sure Lucy wasn't going to fall out, the cart left.


End file.
